


im never eating that much chicken again

by kidcore



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Crack, M/M, Overweight, Suicide, Weight Gain, joke fanfic, my 600lb life au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcore/pseuds/kidcore
Summary: me and my friend decided to write fanfics about whatever and i cant be serious about anything. this is terribly written, and not edited at all. dont read this if ur looking for something good because this is the worst pot of boiling shit ive ever made. enjoy
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	im never eating that much chicken again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adorablecobra85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorablecobra85/gifts).



> me and my friend decided to write fanfics about whatever and i cant be serious about anything. this is terribly written, and not edited at all. dont read this if ur looking for something good because this is the worst pot of boiling shit ive ever made. enjoy

Youtubers, 600lb life au

  


It was Mark's first visit to the doctors office. His legs felt sore as he made his way from the car to the building. “God how humiliating”, Mark thought. He reminded himself how he got to this point in his life

  


…

  


Everything was ruining. Marks channel was deleted. His girl friend left, taking his dog and all those years they've spent together. His public image was tarnished. He lost everything. All of his friends decided they were too good to talk to him. The only thing that made him feel anything was food. How pathetic.

  


.. 

  


Everything escalated 6 years ago, and snowballed. He stared at the scale that barely held him. 614 pounds. Mark wanted to puke. He felt sick staring at that number. He used to work out. He used to look good. He used to feel good. Now he's just some wasted fat ex youtuber who got himself canceled. 

  


The doctor told him he had to make some serious life style changes over the next few months if he wanted to qualify for the fat reduction surgery. He had to cut down his eating habits, exercise, and get down to at least 570 pounds, then from there theyd work to get to 400. 

  


Mark walked into his shared home with jack, the only person who stuck by his when his life fell apart. He put the groceries onto the table so he could put them away. He was going to get rid off all of the most unhealthy food and replace it with things that would help him get better. He also placed the gym member ship card down. As soon as he put everything away, he dialed jacks number. He knew he wouldnt like that he went off to the doctores by himself. He would complain and say he could have gotten himself hurt, or whatever. But mark needed to do this.

  


Jack was always sort of.. Possective, towards mark. Anyone he tried to talk to, jack would try and sterr him away from. He didnt want to see mark hurt by anyone else. The world already hurt him enough. So thats why he did whatever mark would ask of him, whether it was buying him more food or staying home whith him instead of filming. He eventually gave up youtube for mark. Mark tried to tell him it wasnt necessary, that he shouldnt, but jack seemed happy to, egar, even. 

  


“Im home” jack called out into the dark house, holding a tub of kfc chicken for mark. He knew mark liked kfc on fridays.

“Hey’, mark walked into the room, smelling the food jack borough. His stomach dropped. He knew he shouldnt eat it. That he already made a healthy supper realty. But old habits arw hard to kick.

“Whats up, he look upset.” jack questions

“I went to the doctors early, im sorry i didnt tell you, but im working on getting better. I need to” mark rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Why didnt you tell me? You could have gotten hurt! And i wouldnt be able to do anything!” anger seeped into jacks words as he yelled. Mark stepped back. He hated when jack yelled, even when he had reason to.

“Im sorry i just.. Thought i should do it myself, yknow” he looked down, feeling ashamed. He shouldnt make jack worry about him like this.

“Well, what should i do abou this? Really wish you would have talked to me earlier’ jack said annoyed. 

“Maybe save it for later for yourself, you can eat as much as you want and not gain anying thing” mark joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“Whatever, im going to bed” jack left the room, heading to his own bedroom. They had to have separate rooms as mark was to big for jack to lie comfortably with him.

  


…

  


As the months went on, mark started losing more weight, and feeling better physically, mentally. But he noticed as the more mobily he got, the more distanced jack got.

  


It got worse as jack would try to steer mark off of his plans. He would regularly get his comfort food, hid them around the house, try to distract mark went he tried to work out. It was getting annoying, and mark needed to know exactly why he was doing this to him,

  


“Hey jack, you think we could talk” mark asked jack as he was watching tv.

“Sure, what u wanna talk about babe?”

Mark decided he should just be as blunt and honest as possible with his question. He took a deep breathe.

“Why did you start enballing me?”

Jack looked at him doubfoundedly. Then, as if he was a different person, collected himself, and gave a scary grin. 

“Because i wanted to make sure no one else could take you from me, and you could never leave.” mark wanted to cry. Everything he went through, everything he w=had to work on, his weight, was because of jack.

“Why? Why did you do it, and why are you telling me thins now?” marks voice cracked and tears stained his eyes.

“Im bored of you. You want to fly away, and i guess i just have to let you. Theres no stopping it.’” after jack said that, he left and grabbed alot of already packed bags. Jack looked at him with empty eyes.’

“good by mark, it wqs fun”. The door slammed, and mark was alone with his feelings

  


..

  


5 years later

  


Mark stood slightly swaying, the cold wind biting at his exposed skin. He stared at jacks headstone. He felt numb. His weight was down to 279, the best its been in years. All of the damage jack caused was undone. But he couldnt hepl but miss him. He was there for him when no one else wanted anything to do with him, and hed forever be grateful for that. But he never fully understood his full intentions, and he never will. He placed the flowers down on his grave and headed to his car. He drove into a river

  


The end


End file.
